The present invention relates to a new and improved fence, and more particularly to a prefabricated fence that can be readily assembled and disassembled on site.
Conventional fences suffer from the disadvantage of being difficult and costly to erect. This is particularly true of post and rail fences of the type that are often made of roughly debarked wood. These fences require that post holes of substantial diameter be dug, which is time consuming and costly. Such post holes are particularly undesirable if the fence is not to be permanent. Moreover, the wood of which such fences are constructed is subject to rotting and termite infestation.
Another disadvantage of such conventional wood fences is that they are heavy, thus increasing shipping costs and making erection more difficult. They also require precision on site cutting if rails are to be joined to posts at angles which permit the fence to form corners and follow the contour of the land.
Prefabricated non-wood fences that have been devised previously have not been entirely satisfactory. One such prior art fence is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,213 to Blease issued on Oct. 24, 1972. That fence is not, however, easily installed and is not readily disassembled.